FIG. 22 of this specification shows a connector as described in JP-2-148583. This connector comprises an outer member 101 which allows the insertion of pressure contact terminal fittings (not shown) at three levels in a height-wise direction. This outer member 101 has spaces formed in a unified manner which allow the insertion of the pressure contact terminal fittings in the upper step, while the middle and lower steps accommodate two separate inner members 102, each formed as separate bodies, and both being capable of being inserted into the outer member 101. An angular tubular shaped attachment region 104 is provided on the anterior portion of the outer member 101, the portion thereof which houses the terminal fittings of the upper step forming terminal housing chambers 103. These terminal housing chambers 103 are partitioned, from left to right, into four compartments, and open out in an upwards direction. The upward opening of these terminal housing chambers allows the protrusion of pressure contact blade portions of the pressure contact terminal fittings housed therein. The posterior half of each inner member 102 has identically configured terminal housing chambers 103 formed therein, these terminal housing chambers 103 fitting together when they are attached to the outer member 101. Fitting holes 106 pass through side walls of the attachment member 104, and correspond to the inner members 102, and two sets of fitting holes 106 pass through the side walls of the attachment member 104 at anterior and posterior locations respectively.
Fitting protrusions 107 protrude from the anterior of the side faces of the inner members 102. When these fitting protrusions 107 fit with the posteriorly located fitting holes 106, the terminal housing chambers 103 protruding stepwise as shown. When the fitting protrusions 107 fit with the anteriorly located fitting holes 106, the terminal housing chambers 103 are aligned. Further, in addition to the members 101 and 102, the connector is provided with a locking member 105 which fits with locking protrusions 108. This locking member 105 covers the upper step terminal housing chamber 103 and supports the connection of the members 101 and 102. Locking holes 109 are formed on this locking member 105, these fitting with the locking protrusions 108 of the two inner members 102.
In order to assemble the connector, configured as described above, the terminal fittings are first housed within each terminal housing chamber 103. Next, the inner members 102 are inserted into the attachment member 104, this causing the fitting holes 106 to fit with the fitting protrusions 107. This fixes the position of the anterior ends of the inner members 103 in an up and down and anterior/posterior direction.
Next, the locking member 105 is attached from above the outer member 101, this causing the locking holes 109 and the locking protrusions 108 to fit together. This strengthens the connecting force between the two members 101 and 102, and fixes the position of the posterior ends of the inner members 102 in an up-down and anterior-posterior direction.
However, there is no means provided to maintain the middle and lower steps of the inner members 102 of this connector in a mutually and directly joined state, and the joining force of the posterior half of the inner members 102 depends mostly on the locking member 105. However, the inner members 102 of the connector are in a state whereby they protrude towards the exterior and, as a result, external force is easily exerted upon them. In such a case, the inner members 102 may shift position; problems may occur, such as the pitch of the cavity altering, and the locking member 105 may be unintentionally separated.
Nevertheless, in a connector that solves the above problem, it may be necessary to separate the inner and outer members for maintenance, etc. This separation operation should be easy to perform so that the operability of the connector improves.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problems into consideration, and aims to present a connector in which the lock joining the inner and outer members will not be released inadvertently, in which the looseness of the join between the two inner members and between the inner and outer members can be regulated, and in which the releasing operation of the assembled connector can be performed smoothly.